Isn't It Obvious?
by MissPotts27
Summary: After knowing that Tony and Whitney are dating, Pepper hasn't been in a good mood and mostly with Tony, making the genius curious of why with him? The only thing Pepper could say is: Isn't it obvious?


**Hi everyone! This is a short one shot I came up with, probably it isn't really good but I still decided to write it. So please enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA.**

Now that Tony was dating Whitney, Pepper's mood hadn't been a good on, saying she was mad at first and then sad, and more when it came to talking with the genius . Tony noticing this didn't know why but it was so obvious to others, like Rhodey for example. Pepper couldn't explain of how Tony being such a, couldn't even figure out why her attitude had changed, mostly towards him. How couldn't he figure it out if it happened immediately after she knew him and Whitney dating. _Wasn't it so obvious?_ she asked herself. The next days Pepper would try to talk with Tony the least. Pepper would usually leave saying she had something to do if she was talking with Rhodey and Tony had joined the conversation, she would go somewhere else if Tony came near and if Tony ever asked her something her answer would be as briefly as possible probably to the point where she seemed to have no interest in the question,; even though having a mad or even annoyed face, deep inside she was mostly sad; she had been like that for the past few days. Tony knew that she had something but he didn't bother to ask at the moment despite his curiosity.

Pepper was searching her keys in her locker but when she turned her attention got caught when she saw Tony and Whitney talking not to far away, she didn't care what they were talking about, she was just sad to see them smiling and laughing, she simply didn't like it. Pepper let out a sigh in sadness and suddenly got lost in her thoughts and she didn't even notice they weren't talking anymore in fact they weren't even there. She continued searching her keys in her locker. When she found them she closed it and gasped when she took a step and nearly bumped into Tony.

"Pepper I need to ask you something" Tony spoke pulling her from her arm to the roof. Pepper struggled to get off his grip but failed so she went along with him.

When they got on the roof Tony let go Pepper's arm. She rubbed it even though it didn't hurt.

"Pepper why do you avoid me?" he asked curiously, his curiosity couldn't handle anymore.

"I do not avoid you!" Pepper replied.

"Yes you do!" Tony insisted.

"No. I. Don't!" she said a bit to loud, which made Tony easily start to frustrate.

"Pep, how could you say that if that's exactly what you've done these past few days since the day I told you I'm dating Whitney." Pepper after hearing the last part, put her hand on her face, now she was the one getting frustrating.

"Tony seriously you don't notice why?" she questioned. Tony shook his head.

"No, why do you think I'm asking you?" he raised an eyebrow. Pepper sighed.

"You know what Tony? Just forget it! Ok?" she didn't want to go further in the subject.

"No Pepper! Tell me I'll understand if you're mad at me. Did I do something?" he asked with a soft tone now. He did really want to know and he knew he had to calm himself first so Pepper does too.

"No its just Whitney and you..." Pepper's voice almost came out as a whisper when she mentioned Whitney, she faced down, she didn't want to say it but probably it was best.

"What about Whitney? he asked smiling in confusion. _Did Whitney do something to her?_ he questioned himself in thought.

"I don't like you being with her" she didn't dare to look at Tony in the eyes.

"But why?" he insisted. He needed a specific answer.

"Oh Tony!" Pepper pouted. _Did he still couldn't get it!?_ She turned around and took a few steps. She was completely frustrated.

"Fine Pepper, if you don't want to tell me it's your choice I can't force you to tell me" he said turning around ready to leave but stopped when he felt something embrace him from behind. He smiled. When Pepper mentioned Whitney he knew that his relationship with her was the reason of her weird attitude towards him. He turned around and hugged her back.

It was Pepper's instinct that made her hug Tony before he left. She didn't want another day seeing them together. They stood there hugging each other. After a few seconds, finally Pepper broke the silence.

"The reason I don't like to see you with Whitney is because..." Tony waited "... I love you" she admitted, hugging Tony more tight.

"I love you too Pep" he said back. Pepper smiled.

After a while later Pepper backed away. "You are breaking up with Whitney right?" she asked making Tony smile.

"Yes Pepper I am" he said hugging her again. After all she ended up admitting what she felt for him.

**Hope it was worth your time reading this.**

**To be honest, I wasn't sure about the title I would blame my lack of interest for the title that made me put it Isn't it obvious? I know it sucks but just ignore it.**

**I have a question: **

**Why did you start watching Iron Man: Armored Adventures?**

**I started to watch it because of the song, it caught my attention, but I would say that at first I would only hear the song and then change channel, but then I forgot to change the channel to hear the song and when I changed it the episode had already begun so I thought why not see what it's about? so, I watched the episode and Ba-bam! I liked it! Though, I can't remember which was the first episode I saw :( but anyways that's how I ended up watching IMAA.**

**(I got the _Ba-bam!_ part from Amy Duncan from Good Luck Charlie, my mom and I find it funny and I usually say it; it's the only Disney Channel sitcom I like to watch or well use to watch, I don't see it anymore) **

**Anyways...**

**Thanks for reading! I would appreciate reviews too! And as always they mean a lot to me.**

**BYE!**


End file.
